Love Me, Need Me
by Kireania
Summary: Not everyone from the Silver Moon is happy with their present lives. What happens when a young girl arrives in Japan knowing about her past and is still in love with her princess, and I'm not talking about Usagi.


Love Me, Need Me

Kireania

Warnings: This will have yuri and girl on girl sex. If you don't like then shoo. I dun need you here if you just gonna yell at me even though I'm warning you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any affiliated characters. I do own my own characters though. I just play with them.

Prologue: I'll Always Love You Best

i Gold eyes were bright with happiness as the necklace was gently placed on her. Those soft hands, that were known to hold such fierce strength, were being so gentle, treating her as if she was made of glass. Small but worn hands took the pendant in the shape of her symbol, which had been resting on her still flat chest. Only the princess had this necklace, but now it was hers. Hers to wear, hers to hold, hers to protect, it was all hers. No one would ever take this from her.

Looking up into those dark blue eyes, filled with kindness, she tried to find the words to thank her princess. She was not used to receiving gifts such as the one she had just been given. It was worth so much more to her than anything else. The sentimental value that it clearly held was so much greater than any possible materialistic value imagined. She racked her brain for the proper words, how could she ever thank her princess for something this wonderful. She felt like it was near impossible, but she had to try.

"Prin…"

A knowing smile and a quick shush, reminded her of the agreement that they had made. Here her princess was not a princess, she was just herself. Here she was just Haruka, the strong girl that had the kindest blue eyes. Here Siri was no servant girl, here she just was. It was in this haven that they could be, it was here that Siri knew she could look into those eyes and honestly admit that to her they looked far kinder than even the Moon Queen and Princess's eyes. It was only in this small haven that she could see through the wall that Haruka put up when around the others.

"Haruka…Thank you"

That smile was back, those eyes were warm, and that look filled her heart with a warmth she did not ever want to lose. She would never lose her Haruka.

"Siri, I'll always love you best."

There might be friends and family that she loved but Siri would always hold her heart, there was no one else she was even willing to give it too. She cupped her slightly larger hands around the younger girl's hands and looked at her planet's symbol that rested perfectly against the baby soft skin. Siri was wearing her symbol, even if no one else knew it, Siri was hers now.

Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on those silk like lips, a promise for more when they were old enough to give it. They were both still too young. She was just twelve, close enough to know the beginnings of that feeling, close enough to begin to wonder, but Siri, Siri was just eight. She was far too young to even know about such things. It didn't matter though; she would wait for her golden eye girl.

They belonged to each other. Nothing would or could change that, not even time. /i 

Gold eyes opened slowly, not willing to let go of her dream just yet it felt, too nice to give it up so easily. Sighing, she mentally corrected herself, though they felt like dreams they were her memories of her life long ago, a life that ended far too soon yet far too late. Her heart had already been broken though her spirit would never give up that easily.

Staring at her ceiling, the young girl clinged to the image of her heart, but soon the image faded leaving her staring at nothing more than a plain white ceiling. Rolling off her soft bed the golden eyed girl unconsciously used her fingers to rake through her thick long black hair that in the morning light easily revealed the natural red highlights. She padded softly to the window where a seat was made for her to relax on.

Sitting down she opened the window and looked out over the vast land covered in perfectly pruned gardens and skies a deep blue in the darkness of the predawn moring. To any observer this was breath taking yet to her it just reminded her of her loneliness. She wanted her princess. Looking up to the sky that was close to Haruka's eye color she sighed and let her thoughts drift.

"My princess…my Haruka I wonder if you remember me. I wonder where you might be. I wish I could see you my princess."

A/N: I know this isn't long. This is just meant to be a prologue that starts out my story. Everything will make sense sooner or later. Also I am a college student so I update when I have time. I am sorry if my updates are not on a regular schedule, you may blame my teachers for that. Oh and please trust me that the chapters will definitely be getting longer.

Ja ne

Kireania


End file.
